


Only Ava

by Local_Lover_Boy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a little bit of sexy times, avas a nerd, the sexytimes is like one paragraph it’s nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Lover_Boy/pseuds/Local_Lover_Boy
Summary: Ava pulled her jacket off, folding it into a neat rectangle. Her shirt came next, also being folded and laid beside the jacket. She undid her jeans, sliding them down her legs, and folding them in half, then in half once more. She heard Sara laugh, and looked up to see what was so funny.“Did you seriously just fold your clothes?”





	Only Ava

**Author's Note:**

> so the queer cousin gc noticed that ava has her clothes folded on the bench in the 4.04 promo where sara’s are in a neat pile so uhhhh here’s this. it’s a crack fic okay

Ava presses her lips down Sara’s neck, stopping at the woman’s collar bones. Her hands toyed with Sara’s shirt, before finally pulling it off. She threw it onto the bench in front of her bed, before moving her hands to toy with the button on Sara’s jeans. Sara sat on the bed behind them, pulling her jeans off and setting them with the shirt. She pressed a finger to Ava’s lips and scooted back on the bed. She made a ‘come here’ motion with a single finger, something Ava found wildly intoxicating. Ava pulled her jacket off, folding it into a neat rectangle. Her shirt came next, also being folded and laid beside the jacket. She undid her jeans, sliding them down her legs, and folding them in half, then in half once more. She heard Sara laugh, and looked up to see what was so funny.

“Did you seriously just fold your clothes?” Sara asked, pushing her hair to the side. Ava looked around, confused, before nodding. Sara laughed again. 

“You’re such a fucking nerd. Come here.” Sara laughed, holding her arms out. Ava rolled her eyes, and crawled on top of Sara. She pulled her in for another kiss, her hands reaching Sara’s stomach. She moved down, buring her head in Sara’s chest. Sara laughed quietly, her hand coming up to reach Ava’s hair.

“Come on. Get up. Get me a shirt and a blanket, and we can just watch something instead. Okay?” Sara suggested quietly, pressing a kiss to Ava’s head. Ava nodded, peeling herself off Sara. Ava grabbed a black shirt, tossing it to Sara. She grabbed a robe for herself, and reached up to grab a blanket for Sara. 

“You know, the bed is covered in blankets.” Ava jokes, tossing Sara the shirt and blanket. Sara shrugged, pulling the shirt over her head and placing the blanket on her lap. Ava tied the robe around herself, and moved to lay beside Sara. She pulled Sara close, into her chest. Sara pulled up netflix, searching across the titles.

“hm, what’s that?” Ava asked, pointing to a title. She had never seen it before, and she and Sara had watched almost every horror film on the site. Sara sat up as she clicked the title.

“Swamp Thaaaang.” Sara read, raising an eyebrow. “Never heard of it.”


End file.
